This invention relates to apparatus for controlling the application of power to a light source to thereby simulate the light output of a flame or fire.
Simulation of a fire or flame (or light which randomly varies in intensity) is desired for a variety of situations including production of the appearance of fire for stage plays and movies, production of light having the appearance of a burning log for artificial fireplaces, production of a flickering light effect for artificial candles, and production of various lighting effects for discotheques and similar places of entertainment. A number of arrangements have been proposed for simulating a fire or flame but most such arrangements provide for a periodic rather than truly random control of the light output. As a result, the lighting effect, although having a flickering appearance, does not truly simulate the random flickering of a fire or flame. Further, most such arrangements have few controls for controlling such characteristics as the average flicker rate and average light intensity. Finally, most such prior art arrangements are adapted for use only with an A.C. power supply. Examples of prior art apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,506,876, 3,710,182 and 3,500,126.